Good things happen when you're sad
by FlamezSerenity
Summary: what happen if when kagome discovers inuyasha cheating on her, she went to a pub and know sesshomaru there? will love bloom? or will inuyasha win here back? SESSKAG read to find out more.. chappie 4 done!
1. The unbelievable betrayal

I hope you people will enjoy the story!!

Diclaimer: I don't own anyone in Inuyasha.. though i wish i do..

* * *

Kagome was drinking in the local pub. ' I can't believe Inuyasha! He actually betray me with my slut of a cousin, Kikyo! ' thought a pissed off Kagome. Kagome was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear someone taking a seat next to her.

**Kagome's POV**

" Why are you here alone? " a voice asked from next to me. I turned to looked into a pair of emotionless golden eyes. I was lost into them. " You haven't answered my question." the voice said again. I blushed before frowning with a sad smile,saying " I found out my boyfriend was cheating on me with my cousin. " . I felt tears in my eyes and slowly rolling down my cheeks. He then brushed my tears away with his fingers.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

i walked into the pub and saw a beautiful girl sitting alone. She looked lost in thought. i took in her features, she had dark black hair with a blue shine on it and her skin was of a perfect colour of cream. Her lips were cherry red yet i don't see any make-up. Her cheeks were of a beautiful blush. I ordered my drink and asked her in a cold voice " Why are you here alone? " When she didn't answer I told her " You haven't answered my question." She then blushed a beautiful red. " I found out my boyfriend was cheating on me with my cousin" When i saw tears rolling down her cheeks i can't help brushing them with my fingers.

**End Of POV**

" Don't cry, your boyfriend does not know what he's missing. Besides, tears does not suit a beautiful girl like you. " Sesshomaru told her. It was then Kagome noticed his features. He had silver hair, molten gold eyes, and a pale complextion. " You wouldn't happen to know a Inuyasha Takashi would you. He has silver hair and amber gold eyes. " asked Kagome. " Hai. He happen to be my idiot half-brother, Why, do you know him?" asked Sesshomaru. " As a matter of fact, hai I do because he happen to be my ex-boyfriend" answered Kagome.

" You mean he's that idiot who betrayed you for your cousin?" yelled Sesshomaru. " Hai. By the way, I'm Kagome. " Kagome answered softly. "That idiot, son-of-a-bitch. And I'm Sesshomaru. " said Sesshomaru. Someone then accidentally bumped into Kagome spilling some drink onto herself, and walked away without apologising. " Looks like today isn't my day. First, i found out that my boyfriend cheated on me. And now my clothes getting dirty just because someone bumped into me." Kagome whispered sighing. ' Damn, I feel like I'm burning up. Please don't tell me i'm having a fever.' Kagome thought tiredly before fainting. Sesshomaru caught her before she fell to the ground.

Sesshomaru carried Kagome to his silver lamborghini and drive them back to his mansion. When Sesshomaru went into the mansion carrying an unconcious Kagome in his arms bridal style, a five-year-old girl ran to him and hug his leg tightly. " Rin, let go of me. I've to put Kagome to bed. She's having a fever. " Seshomaru said softly. Rin looked up and noticed a pretty lady, said " Is the pretty lady here going to be my mummy? " " No Rin. Now let me put her to bed. " Sesshomaru answered. " Hai." said Rin.

Sesshomaru carried Kagome to his room and put her on the bed. He told a servant to bring a bowl of ice water and a towel. Sesshomaru wet the towel and put it on Kagome's forehead. He then fell asleep holding Kagome's hand.

* * *

**P**lease oh please  
**L**et me be happy  
**E**ither way  
**A**ll the  
**S**ame  
**E**veryday

**R**ight now please review  
**E**specially after  
**V**isualing the story  
**I**t would  
**E**ither  
**W**ay still make me happy

**Please Review  
****Thank you**


	2. Thanking ice prince

Disclaimer: I wanna own Sesshomaru and Kagome!! Too bad they aren't mine though..

Thanks for all the supports. Glad you people enjoyed my story.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

" Ugh.. where am I?" I groaned out. I felt someone on my side holding my hands. I then turned to find an awoke Sesshomaru. " You're finally awake.You're in my room.So, how are you feeling? Are you hungry? " Sesshomaru asked with a caring look in his usual emotionless eyes.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I was waking up when I felt Kagome stirring. ' So it seems the sleeping beauty is awake ' I thought while looking at Kagome who is waking up. When she groaned out " Ugh.. where am I?" " You're finally awake. You're in my room. So, how are you feeling? Are you hungry? " I told her.

**End of POV**

" I'm feeling alright except for a headache and i'm not hungry, thank you. What happened to me? " Kagome asked. " You fainted due to your fever. " answered Sesshomaru. It was then when Kagome noticed she was wearing a black silk shirt and a pair of black silk boxers. " One of the servants, Risa, changed your clothes and your other clothes are being dried by now. I'll be in my studies and Risa will be here to help you. If you need me, go to the last room down the hall. " informed Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru turned to leave the room but Kagome stopped him. " Well.. I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me. Thanks again. " said Kagome gratefully with a brilliant smile. " You're most welcome. " Sesshomaru replied with a slight nod.

" Hello Miss Kagome, I'm Risa and will be assisting you during your stay here. " said Risa. " Hello Risa, and please call me Kagome. I'm not used to such formalities used on me. " Kagome said giggling. " Sure Mis.. I mean Kagome. " Risa replied with a smile. ' I'm going to enjoy her company and stay. She seems so kind.' Risa thought wistfully.

" Well.. First thing first Kagome, let's get you ready for breakfast. You will have to go and take a bath and your clothes will be ready by then. After breakfast, you may go to the study to find Sesshomaru-sama kay?" asked Risa. " Sure." Kagome answered with a bright smile.

After bathing and eating the breakfast, Kagome is on her way to Sesshomaru's study. She came to the door and knock two times to hear a faint come in. " Take a seat Kagome." Sesshomaru said. Kagome went to take a seat. " Arigato Sesshomaru for allowing me to stay for the night." " You're welcome Kagome. Do you want to leave now? " asked Sesshomaru. " I don't want to but have too since my mother is probably worried if she had called home and no one had answered the phone. She is also unable to call my cell since the battery is dead. " " Alright then I'll give you a lift." " Thanks again Sesshomaru." " Welcome."

Kagome was at home thinking of Sesshomaru. For some strange reason, she just can't get him off her mind. She looked at the clock and saw that it was ten o'clock sharp and decided to go to bed since she is having an interview at Taisho Corporation tomorrow morning, 11a.m, to be a secretary.

* * *

**P**lease oh please  
**L**et me be happy  
**E**ither way  
**A**ll the  
**S**ame  
**E**veryday

**R**ight now please review  
**E**specially after  
**V**isualing the story  
**I**t would  
**E**ither  
**W**ay still make me happy

**Please Review  
****Thank you  
**


	3. AuThOr'S nOtE

Yo! Everyone i won't be able to update for a while as i have mid-year exams coming next week. I will be updating on the week after next week.I'm extremely sorry since I started not long ago and will have to make you readers to wait so long for the next chapter. I apologise once again. Hope all my supporters will continue to support me.

* * *

**P**lease oh please  
**L**et me be happy  
**E**ither way  
**A**ll the  
**S**ame  
**E**veryday 

**R**ight now please review  
**E**specially after  
**V**isualing the story  
**I**t would  
**E**ither  
**W**ay still make me happy

**  
Please Review  
Thank you**


	4. A shocking interview

Disclaimer: Hiya, everyone. I.. whisper I own Sesshomaru, Kagome and all the others whisper  
Sesshomaru: What did you say woman?  
Disclaimer: Hmph.. Fine! Be that way! I don't own anyone in Inuyasha..

Please support my story by reviewing and giving me ideas, thanks.

* * *

Kagome stirred when the alarm clock went off and woke up. She went to take a shower then put on a simple black long-sleeved shirt and a knee length white skirt with a cherry blossom on the bottom left. She went to the kitchen and made herself some breakfast that consists of scramble egg and orange juice. She then went to the living room. 

She saw her phone that there were calls for her.

" 1st message! Kags, it's me Sango. Where are you? Are you alright? Call me after you hear this message. "

" 2nd message! Kaggy, it's Yasha here. Look, I want you to give me a chance, give us a chance. Anyway call me when you get this message. "

" As if I'll be so stupid as to give you a chance" whispered Kagome. She then look at the clock to see that it was ten o'clock sharp. ' Oh well.. looks like I woke up a bit early today. Might as well call Sango first and inform her that I'm alright before she calls the police.'

" Hello?"

" Hey Sango, Kags here"

" Kags, where the heck were you? Did you know how worried I was? I thought my dear sister was kidnapped!" Sango exclaimed.

" Calm down Sango, I'm fine."

" How can you be fine after.. you know.. after THAT happened?"

" Actually, I don't think I love him as much as i believe I do. I mean I think I have stopped feeling hurt by his betrayal. I think I've given up hope on him."

" Well.. no matter what, I'll support you to the very end."

" Thanks onee-san."

" Your welcome, imouto."

" Hey, I got to go for my interview. Talk to you later."

" Hai, bye."

" Bye."

' Looks like it's time to leave since it's ten-thirty already' Kagome went to her 2005 Ford Mustang GT Convertible. She drove to Taisho Corporation in twenty-five minutes.

" Hi, I'm here to have an interview with a Mr. Taisho to be his secretary." Kagome told the receptionist.

" Please go to 60th floor. Mr. Taisho will be there to interview you"

"Thanks"

" Welcome"

* * *

Knock. Knock. " Come in" Kagome heard a cold voice that sound strangely, vaguely familiar. She went into the room and close the door behind her. When she turned around, boy was she shocked to see Sesshomaru. 

" S..Se..Sesshomaru?"

" Looks like we meet again ne, Kagome"

" H..Hai. Demo, you are Sesshomaru Taisho?"

" Hai."

" Ohh.. I thought you are Sesshomaru Takashi seeing that Inuyasha's last name is Takashi and the both of you are brothers."

" Half and he wanted to follow his mother's maiden name while i followed my father's"

" I see."

" Now Kagome, I think it's time to start the interview."

" Hai" Kagome replied with a blush on her face.

" It seems that you went through your studies with ease Kagome being the top student in Japan." Sesshomaru  
complimented.

" Not really I just pay attention in class that's all." Kagome replied blushing from the compliment.

" Well, it seems you got yourself hired. Be sure to arrive at 7.30 am from tomorrow onwards."

" Hai. Arigato Sesshomaru.I will not fail you."

" Good."

**

* * *

**

**P**lease oh please  
**L**et me be happy  
**E**ither way  
**A**ll the  
**S**ame  
**E**veryday

**R**ight now please review  
**E**specially after  
**V**isualing the story  
**I**t would  
**E**ither  
**W**ay still make me happy

**Please Review  
****Thank you**

_**Hope I'll have about 30 reviews..**_


	5. AuThOr'S nOtE 2

Everyone, I'm sorry to tell you that I'll be deleteing this story and start all over again. I truly hope that you people will continue to support me again when I restart and repost the story. I apologise for any inconvenience caused.


End file.
